Thavian Icelight
Thavian Icelight is a sorceror with a power that allows him to control the weather and perform other magic related skills. He is a half breed, born of Breton and Snow Elf stock. In his family, he is the oldest child. Thavian is noted also for his confusion over his gender. He appears in A Forgotten Tale. Background Thavian Icelight was born to a Breton father and Snow Elf mother. His strange last name was the result of his father being an orphan and thus lacking a last name, which meant he just got an unusual moniker from his mother as a placeholder for a last name. Thavian has a pair of younger brothers, the Battlemage Raytheon and Spellsword Crysius. Thavian was trained to use weapons by his mother, who was a talented swordswoman, although he never quite understood how to use a sword as well as his brothers, he possesses some proficiency with it. He learnt the art of using magic from his father and received considerable training, along with more through his own research and forays into the world of magic. Thavian, unlike his hard working younger brothers, idles at home, fussing over his looks and generally lazing around, doing nothing and spending his time aimlessly, to do pointless things, such as paint his fingernails or style his hair. He occasionally goes to Riften on spending sprees. This has resulted in his mother cutting his allowance, forcing him to borrow. Personality and Appearance Thavian is extremely vain about his appearance, killing enemies very, very brutally if they scratch his face, damage his body or insult him over his appearance. He will go insane when his face is scratched, to the extent his magical power increases dramatically. Thavian never hesitates to hurt people and he gets jealous extremely easily. He is shown to have a certain hate of women in general, more so if they are beautiful or otherwise attractive to men in some way or another. He is also selfish and has problems controlling his spending habits. Thavian is openly gay and not very embarrassed about it. He is also extremely effeminate and dresses, talks and acts like a woman. In fact, his extreme skills with alteration and restoration is because of a warped belief he can actually change himself into the other gender via magic. Appearance wise, Thavian has very long, white hair that reaches past his waist, often unstyled. He has the same blue eyes as his brothers, a clean shaven face that never ever grows any form of facial hair and looks rather feminine (in fact, he is rather pretty, in female terms). He is rather skinny and does not seem to have any form of muscle mass on his body. Powers and Abilities Unlike his brothers, Thavian isn't much for physical activity, although he possesses his mother's sword "Frostflame Extinction". He is a relatively poor fighter compared to both Raytheon and Crysius, but is still not to be underestimated in close combat, although he's quite helpless without a sword in his hands. Thavian, unlike Raytheon or Crysius, has no clue how to use alternative weapons or his fists, and he is notably less strong as compared to his brothers, having trouble with a two handed sword. Thavian is an accomplished sorcerer, having a strong skill with many magical abilities. He is capable of teleporting using an ancient skill that lightning mages used to move quickly across the battlefield or for escape. Thavian also makes use of deadly solar flames that hurt the living as well. He seems to possess many magical skills that can come in useful at times. Thavian is further a very powerful healer. He can also utilize telekinesis to move things rather effectively, although he is incapable of using telekinesis as well as either of his brothers. Thavian, like his siblings, can fire magicka blasts, bolts and beams from his hands. He also can cast mage armor on himself or others to aid in survival. Thavian resists magic thrown at him and highly resistant to poisons and diseases. He does not seem to retain his ability to absorb magic in any form, but has a different ability, where damage dealt to him, especially his face, will increase his powers. Facial damage seems to increase Thavian's powers exponentially, probably functioning as a sort of stimulus for massive power expulsion, as Thavian faints afterwards from exhaustion when his lmagicka is all consumed within a matter of minutes. Equipment and Apparel Thavian uses his mother's sword "Frostflame Extinction". The blade of the weapon is unusually cold, but it does not deal any form of frost damage or similar. The weapon never breaks and is made of some sort of enchanted Stalhrim and Malachite alloy. Thavian wields it with two hands, although it is light enough to be used one handed. Thavian never wears armor, depending on his mage armor spells to remain alive. He generally dresses in feminine wear and can be easily confused as a female. Trivia * Thavian has great mastery over both the "Storm Calling" and "Dawn's Wrath" trees from ESO. This is impossible in game. * Thavian is always reluctant to cast magic from his bare hands as it melts his nail varnish, which is normally pink, with butterflies. * Thavian's gender confusion is based on a more extreme form of "Agent Peacock", a common trope. * Thavian is in debt to many creditors, despite his family's massive wealth, as his mother refuses to give him money. Category:A Forgotten Tale Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Mages